lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuck Grant
Caroline H. "Chuck" Grant (born November 19, 1987, in Lake Placid, New York), is a professional photographer based in Los Angeles and New York City. She is the younger sister of American singer-songwriter Lana Del Rey. She has done many photoshoots with Del Rey to promote Kill Kill, Lana Del Ray, Born to Die, Paradise, Ultraviolence, Honeymoon, Lust for Life, and Norman Fucking Rockwell!, as well as various other photoshoots. Biography Early life Caroline grew up with her sister, Lana Del Rey (Elizabeth Grant), and brother, Charlie Grant in Lake Placid, New York. Her father, a web developer, and mother, an executive, had moved to Lake Placid from New York before Chuck was born. Del Rey was two when Chuck was born, and they are both older sisters to Charlie. Young adult life Grant began photographing Del Rey from an early age. She continued to develop her skills while attending Parsons school in New York, at the same time Del Rey was attending Fordham College. The two shared an apartment. Current life Grant, who graduated from Parsons School of Design in New York City, continues to photograph Del Rey as well as other artists and models for various promotional publications and miscellaneous uses. The two live in California, United States, as well as brother Charlie. She dated Pretty Little Liars actor, Keegan Allen, but it is unknown if she is currently in a relationship with anyone else. Work with Lana Del Rey Grant has continuously shot Lana Del Rey since her musical beginnings and the two have amassed a large number of photoshoots and behind-the-scenes pictures. Though the information below is as complete as possible, it may never be completely up-to-date or accurate. Shoot #1 (January 10, 2006) poop2.JPG Poop1.JPG IMG_4916.jpg CG 5 23.jpg CG_5_4.jpg CG 5 22.jpg CG 5 21.jpg DSC01219.JPG IMG_4920.jpg CG_5_6.jpg catmeetrobot.jpg IMG_4800.jpg IMG_4903.jpg|Final 1 CG_5_7.jpg|Final 2 IMG_4919.jpg|Final 3 IMG_4808.jpg|Raw CG_5_9.jpg|Final IMG_4809.jpg IMG_4805.jpg IMG_4804.jpg|Raw IMG_4791.jpg|Final 1 CG_5_8.jpg|Final 2 IMG_4803.jpg CG_5_10.jpg DSC01242.JPG|Raw catwh.2.JPG|Final DSC01243.JPG cat2..JPG DSC01258.JPG|Raw catmoneymaker.JPG|Final DSC01259.JPG|Raw moneyshot2.JPG|Final moneyshot4.JPG bn.JPG moneyshot5.JPG what.JPG|B&W CG 5 12-2.jpg CG_5_13.jpg poop5.JPG moneyshot3.JPG *Camera – Sony Cyber-Shot DSC-H2 *Location – New York City, United States Shoot #2 (February 22, 2006) DSC02256(1).JPG LG1.jpg CG Old 2.jpg CG_5_2.jpg CG_5_3.jpg CG 5 18.jpg CG_5_20.jpg CG_5_15.jpg|Tagged CG 3.jpg|Cropped Shoot2photomyspace.jpg|LQ featureshow_lizzygrant.jpg|LQ, Cropped * Camera – Sony Cyber-Shot DSC-H2 * Location – New York City, United States Shoot #3 (Unknown, 2007) CG_BN_1.jpg 129466.jpeg|LQ bythebeach.jpg CG BN 2.jpg Shoot #4 (November 19, 2007) IMG_4902.jpg|Final 1 CG_10_1.jpg|Final 2 IMG_4900.jpg|Final 1 CG_10_2.jpg|Final 2 CG_10_3.jpg|Final 1 IMG_4898.jpg|Final 2 CG 10 14.jpg.jpg|Final 1 IMG_4897.jpg|Final 2 *Camera – Sony Cyber-Shot DSC-H2 *Location – New York City, New York "When we used to live together in New York I used to buy these electric fish tanks from the dollar store, and I used to make her Chuck take pictures of me in front of the fish tanks. My nails were really long at the time and I would press up against the fish tanks and it just looked crazy. Our style started to develop together creatively to kind of reflect our love for Americana kitsch. Whenever she’d leave for work she’d come back and there would be streamers in the house and banners from the party store that she hated, but it started this style that I started to set the short videos to." Shoot #5 (September, 2008) for Kill Kill CG 4 15.jpg CG_3_12.jpg CG 4 4.jpg CG 4 5.jpg CG 4 6.jpg CG_3_13.jpg CG 3 .jpg|With fan-made text By0lU PCEAAxfJQ.jpg CG_TLR_1.jpg CG_TLR_2.jpg CG 12 6.jpg CG 12 7.jpg CG 12 8.jpg CG 12 9.jpg CG_12_1.jpg CG_12_5.jpg Kill_Kill_Untagged.jpg|Final CG_12_3.jpg CG_12_4.jpg CG_12_2.jpg CG BR 1.jpg CG BR 2.jpg *Location 1 – Morey Piers, Wildwood, New Jersey *Location 2 – Starlux Hotel Pool in Wildwood, New Jersey *Location 3 – Starlux Hotel room in Wildwood, New Jersey Media use KillKill.jpg| 988346 445065948938685 417440477 n.jpg Living_Room_2008.jpg Shoot #6 (September, 2008) CG_11_2.jpg CG_11_3.jpg CG_11_1.jpg CG_11_7.jpg CG 11 11.jpg CG_11_8.jpg CG 11 9.jpg CG 11 10.jpg Pianos Poster February Raw.jpg CG Carnival 1.jpg CG Carnival 2.jpg CG Carnival 3.jpg CG Carnival 5.png CG Carnival 6.jpg CG Carnival 7.jpg *Location 1 – Seaside Heights Beach, New Jersey (Casino pier) *Location 2 – "Wave Swinger" ride at Casino Pier, Seaside Heights, New Jersey Media use Pianos Poster February.jpg Shoot #7 (June, 2008) for ''Lana Del Ray CG_13_3.jpg CG 6 6.jpg CG 6 7.png CG_13_4.png CG_13_2.jpg Media use LDRAKALG.jpg| Shoot #8 (Unknown, 2008) CG_18.jpg Shoot #9 (Unknown, 2008) 00047E4.jpg CG TPD 2.jpg 00047E3.jpg 00047E2.jpg CG TPD 5.png CG TPD 6-2.jpg|Cropped 00047E6.jpg|LQ 010.jpg|Cropped 010-1.jpg|Alternate edit CG TPD 8.jpg CG TPD 9.jpg Tumblr nc64pwPiGH1rq171wo1 500.png 3.jpg CG New 4.jpg CG New 3.png CG New 2.png CG New 1.jpg Shoot #10 (Unknown, 2008) CG_Dress_1.jpg Shoot #11 (Unknown, 2008) LG Unknown.jpg Shoot #12 (February 14, 2009) * Note: Shot by both Chuck Grant and Jeanie Choi B6X1KwxCMAA-fFd.jpg CG_4_2.jpg CG 4 3.jpg *Location – New York City, New York Shoot #13 (April 20, 2009) * Behind the scenes of the Edward Smith photoshoot. CC1.jpg CC2.jpg CC3.jpg CC4.jpg *Location – New York City, United States Shoot #14 (August 26, 2009) for Keds Keds_3.jpg Keds 4.jpg Keds 5.jpg| Keds 1.jpg Keds 2.png Shoot #15 (November 14, 2009) CG_2_1.jpg Monroe11.jpg CG 2 3.jpg Shoot #16 (Unknown, 2009) Q 5.jpg|Tagged CG_SB_2.jpg|Tagged Shoot #17 (Unknown, 2009) CG_G_4.jpg CG G 1.jpg CG G 2.jpg CG_G_3.jpg Behind the scenes CG_G_BTS.jpg Shoot #18 (Unknown, 2009) Unknown 1.png Unknown 2.png CG Unknown 19.jpeg CG Unknown 20.jpeg CG Unknown 17.jpeg CG Unknown 22.jpeg CG Unknown 18.jpeg Unknown 10.jpg Bmg7ne9CAAIXTJW.png CG Unknown 21.jpeg Unknown 5.jpg|Tagged CG Unknown 23.jpeg Unknown 7.png CG 7 22.jpg Tumblr mg6at3NE4y1rd26oyo1 500-1-.jpg Unknown 8.jpg|Tagged Unknown 9.jpg CG 2.jpg tumblr_matgc9B91e1rampaso1_500.jpg Lizzy07-1-.jpg Unknown 10.png Shoot #19 (Unknown, 2009) Chuck Grant 2009 BTS 1.jpg Chuck Grant 2009 BTS 2.jpg Shoot #20 (April 2, 2010) CG_1_1.png CG_1_2.jpg CG 1 3.jpg Shoot17_June2010_3.png *Location – Chuck's apartment, Upper East Side, New York City, United States Media use * Note: Chuck used these shots in her portfolio for Parsons. They were shown in the Parsons Senior Thesis Photography Exhibition in the Calumet Gallery in Chelsea, New York. She received an honorable mention for them. CGG2.jpg| CGG.jpg| Shoot #21 (April, 2010) CG 19 2.jpg CG 19 1.jpg CG_8_1.jpg CG_8_2.jpg CG_8_3.jpg Y8jdW8EYtlE.jpg *Location – Lower East Side, New York City, United States Shoot #22 (May 13, 2010) CG_9_6.jpg CG_9_2.jpg CG_9_4.jpg CG_9_3.jpg CG_9_1.jpg CG_9_5.jpg Shoot #23 (December 12, 2010) * Also known as "Alpha Females" CG_14_1.png|Cropped CG 14 1-2.jpg|B&W CG_14_2.png CG_14_3.png * Note: These photos caused major debate on the internet in early 2012 after Chuck was mistakenly claimed to be actress Jennifer Lawrence. Chuck has since stated that they were used in an art school project. Shoot #24 (December 12, 2010) * On-set of Chuck's photoshoot "Alpha Female" with Tina Flaherty CG_6_1.jpg CG_6_3.jpg CG_6_2.jpg CG_6_5.jpg CG_6_06.jpg Behind the scenes CG_6_4.jpg CG_6_7.jpg CG_6_8.jpg CG 6 9.jpg *Location – New York City, United States Shoot #25 (Unknown, 2010) CG_Car_1.jpg Shoot #26 (October 15, 2011) CG_HB_1.jpg CG_HB_2.jpg CG HB 3.jpg * Location – Highline Ballroom, New York City, United States Shoot #27 (January 14, 2012) * Backstage at ''Saturday Night Live. SNL4.jpg SNL3.jpg SNL2.jpg SNL1.jpg * Location – 30 Rockefeller Plaza, New York City, United States Shoot #28 (May 8, 2012) CG 21.jpg CG 22.jpg 73495514_937634236637980_5082816916778547384_n.jpg|Cropped, HQ *Location – Park Avenue/Surrey Hotel, New York, United States Shoot #29 (May, 2012) for "National Anthem" * Note: Shot by both Chuck Grant and Naomi Shon tumblr_mzmicymfBn1rq171wo1_1280.jpg NA 2.jpg NA 13.jpg NA 7.jpg NA 5.jpg NA 6.jpg NA 11.jpg lana_NA.jpg NA.PNG LANA NA 3.jpg|HQ, Alternate crop NA 12.jpg|Cropped, HQ NA 15.jpg Behindthescenesnationalanthem.png Shoot #30 (June 2, 2012) CG 20.jpg *Location – Mulholland Drive, Los Angeles, California Shoot #31 (June 5, 2012) CG 25 1.jpg CG 25 2.jpg ChuckJune5.jpg Gettyimages-145888526-1024x1024.jpg|Full, Tagged * Camera – Canon EOS 5D Mark II Shoot #32 (June 6, 2012) CG_15_1.png CG 15 2.jpg|Cropped, HQ Shoot #33 (July 28, 2012) ChuckJuly28.jpg jBFNH2xcZLg.jpg|Cropped, HQ NN8D4oo9gzo.jpg xLgm4w5M1Co.jpg Shoot #34 (Unknown, 2012) Small.jpg CG 28.jpg|HQ, Edited * Location – Chateau Marmont, Los Angeles, United States Shoot #35 (Unknown, 2012) for "Ride" CG_Ride_1.jpg Lana 2Ride.jpg|Raw tumblr_o21ci9FNzV1v6n85ho1_1280.jpg CG Ride 15.jpg|Preview CG Ride 16.jpg|Preview BIAM6YXCcAAbIId.jpg|Edited scan CG Ride 6.jpg|Scan CG Ride 6-Pr.jpg|Alternate scan Lana_1Ride.jpg CG Ride 2.jpg|Retouched CG Ride 3.jpg CG Ride 5.JPG CG_Ride_10-Pr.jpg|Scan, Tagged CG Ride 11.jpg|Scan, Tagged CG Ride 14.jpg CG Ride 12.jpg A3410F95-FA8F-452A-8674-144A87CE032F.jpeg|Tagged CG Ride 4.jpg CG Ride 13.jpg CG Ride 7.JPG|Scan * Location – Nevada, United States Media use R single.jpg| Lana-del-rey-ride-polydor.jpg| R Promo.jpg| Shoot #36 (December 21, 2012) * Known as "Dreamland". Based off defunct Coney Island amusement park. Dreamland4.jpg chuck-dreamland-outtake.jpg|Edited CG Dreamland 5.jpg Dreamland3.jpg|Tagged Dreamland.jpg|Full, HQ IMG_0777.jpg Dreamland5.jpg IZ89A66.jpg|Alternate crop, Preview Dreamland1.jpg|Tagged YLfQ5wn.jpg|Uncropped preview, Tagged Dreamland2.jpg|Preview Shoot #37 (Unknown, 2013) CG_26_1.jpg CG 26 2.jpg Shoot #38 (April, 2013) CG_27_1.JPG Shoot #39 (June, 2013) for ''Tropico'' CG T 4.jpg CG T 5.jpg CG T 18.jpg|Full, LQ LANA_DEL_REY_1865008a.jpg|Cropped, HQ CG T 16.jpg CG T 17.jpg CG T 6.jpg CG T 7.jpg lana 7.jpg CG T 11.jpg CG T 12.jpg jxsvx.png fpyvb.png CG T 14.jpg CG T 8.jpg CG T 9.jpg CG T 15.jpg Tropico-set-ChuckGrant-07.jpg Gods and Monsters.jpg 5555.jpg * Location – Los Angeles, United States Media use Tropico poster.jpg BQYPWSRCEAAS7x8.jpg CG T 3.jpg Tropico EP.jpg Skärmavbild 2013-12-06 kl. 11.21.34.png Shoot #40 (December 25, 2013) for Ultraviolence CG Utraviolence.jpg Ultraviolence Billboard.png * Camera – Canon EOS 5D Mark II Media use Ultraviolence Billboard.jpg|''Ultraviolence'' billboard West Coast Billboard.jpg|''Ultraviolence'' billboard Shoot #41 (July 13, 2014) for V'' magazine CG VMagazine 1.jpg CG_VMagazine_3.jpg CG Lana James.jpg CG_VMagazine_2.jpg July 13 2014-5.jpg|Cropped, MQ JF 2.jpg CG 24 1.jpg CG July 13 2014.jpg V100_JAMES-FRANCO_03.jpg CF3D0DF4-F694-42EF-A4A8-9B63ACADD6B7.jpeg EE422AA7-8A4E-4ECD-BF6F-8B2C9A504E0D.jpeg * Location 1 – Coney Island, New York City, United States Behind the scenes July_13_2014-2.jpg JF_3.jpg Lana_in_mid.jpg July_13_2014-3.jpg James_and_lana_aga.jpg July_13_2014-1.jpg JF2.jpg JF_4.jpg CG 24 1 BTS.jpg JF_1.jpg James_and_lanana.jpg July_13_2014-4.jpg JF_LDR.jpg July 13 2014-6.jpg Media use V_Magazine_1.jpg V_Magazine_2.jpg Flipside Book Cover.jpg Shoot #42 (July 26, 2014) CG_ConeyIsland_1.jpg * Location – Coney Island, New York City, United States Shoot #43 (February, 2015) CG_ValentinesDay_1.jpg CG_ValentinesDay_2.jpg Shoot #44 (Unknown, 2015) CG_C_1.jpg Media use HBTB Screencap.jpg|"High by the Beach" music video Shoot #45 (April 16, 2015) for "High by the Beach" CG_HBTB_1.jpg CG_HBTB_2.jpg CG_HBTB_2-2.jpg|Cropped, HQ HBTB3.jpg HBTB2.jpg|Cropped, HQ * Location – Malibu, United States Media use Hbtb.jpg| Texte_Zur_Kunst.jpg| Billboard December 2015 1.jpg| Shoot #46 (May 18, 2015) May_18_2015_BS-4.jpg * Location – Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, United States Shoot #47 (June 21, 2015) * Behind the scenes of a Neil Krug photoshoot for ''Honeymoon. CG_HM_BTS_1.jpg Shoot #48 (June 26, 2015) for Honeymoon CG HM 1.jpg CG HM 2.jpg CG_HM_4.jpg|Cropped, HQ Rell.jpg|Full, With text CG HM 3.jpg Media use Tly.jpg| Honeymoon.jpg| Honeymoon_tracklist.jpg| Shoot #49 (Unknown, 2015) for "Music to Watch Boys To" CG_MTWBT_1.jpg CG_MTWBT_1-2.jpg|Cropped, HQ CG MTWBT 6.jpg CG_MTWBT_2.jpg CG_MTWBT_3.jpg CG_MTWBT_4.jpg CG_MTWBT_5.jpg Media use Mtwbt.jpg| Shoot #50 (October, 2015) CG_HNM_1.jpg Shoot #51 (June/July, 2016) for Lust for Life * Note: Photographed on-set of the "Love" music video CG LFL 1.jpg CG LFL 3.jpg 20066976_181106315762836_275060305615126528_n.jpg CG LFL 2.jpg Coachella Woodstock In My Mind.jpg|UHQ, Cropped Behind the scenes Love BTS 01-2.jpg Media use Coachella Woodstock In My Mind.jpg| Lust for Life.jpg| IMG 3643.JPG| Shoot #52 (Unknown, 2016/2017) for Lust for Life CG LFL 5.jpg CG LFL 6.jpg * Location – Union 76 Gas Station, Beverly Hills, United States Shoot #53 (Early 2017) 17127315 395054597528166 9177018280190148608 n.jpg Shoot #54 (July 20, 2017) No Vacancy polaroid.jpg * Location – No Vacancy, Los Angeles, United States Shoot #55 (Unknown, 2018) for "Mariners Apartment Complex" MarinersApartmentComplex.jpg * Location – Mariners Village Apartment Homes, Marina del Rey, California Media use MACArtwork.jpg| Shoot #56 (Unknown, 2018) Beats-1-Promo-Shoot.jpg * Location – Los Angeles, United States Shoot #57 (Unknown, 2018) for Norman Fucking Rockwell! NormanFuckingRockwellUO.jpeg|With text Media use NormanFuckingRockwellUO.jpeg| Shoot #58 (August 6, 2018) CG_2018.jpg|LQ Behind the scenes CG_2018_BTS_1.jpg CG_2018_BTS_2.jpeg Shoot #59 (Unknown, 2019) for Norman Fucking Rockwell! NFRFrontCoverTextless.jpeg NFRFull.png|Full, Scan, With text CG NFR 1.jpeg|Scan CG NFR 1 1.jpg|Full, Scan, With text CG NFR 2 1.jpg CG NFR 2.jpg|Alternate crop, Scan NFRBackCover.jpeg|With text Media use NormanFuckingRockwell.jpg| NFRBackCover.jpeg| Shoot #60 (July, 2019) for "Fuck It I Love You"/"The Greatest" FIILY&TG BTS 2.jpeg FIILY&TG BTS 8.jpg|Edited, Tagged FIILY&TG BTS 3.jpg FIILY&TG BTS 9.jpg FIILY&TG BTS 10.jpg|Tagged FIILY&TG BTS 11.jpg|Tagged FIILY&TG BTS 12.jpg Shoot #61 (August, 2019) for NME CG NME 1.jpg|Tagged CG NME 2.jpg|Tagged CG NME 3.jpg Media use CG NME.jpg| CG NME 4.jpg CG NME 4 1.jpg|Alternate edit Shoot #62 (August, 2019) CG_Q_Mag.jpg CG Q Mag 1.jpeg|Cropped, Better quality Shoot #63 (September, 2019) 70865554_2710692265630442_3702000041842432483_n.jpg 70493357_666579237163524_5635106336220383861_n.jpg 69123105_2388903944692381_1392853727625659495_n.jpg 68908307_1250952975076706_4202371157273763616_n.jpg Category:People Category:Family Category:Photographers Category:Lana Del Ray photoshoots Category:Born to Die photoshoots Category:Paradise photoshoots Category:Ultraviolence photoshoots Category:Honeymoon photoshoots Category:Lust for Life photoshoots Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell photoshoots Category:Nepotism